Riddle My Bride This
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [SEQUEL to G & W, Neji x Sakura] Neji loves to riddle. Sakura just happens to love challenges. So when Neji is asked to find a bride, it so happens that Sakura has one day to solve his riddle or marry him!


Riddle Your Bride This

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated T.

Pairings : Neji x Sakura.

Length : As soon as I see it fit to stop.

Summary : SEQUEL to G & W. Neji loves to riddle. Sakura just happens to love challenges. So when Neji is asked to find a bride, it so happens that Sakura has one day to solve his riddle or marry him!

Settings : KONOHAGAKURE.

A/N : MID-YEAR Exams now. A Sequel before I go study!

Read & Review please!

_Chapter One_ :

"Get MARRIED?"

"Sit back down Neji. It's undignified for a Hyuuga to be standing and shouting at a clan head."

"Hiashi-sama, you-!"

"Now now, no more complains. It's your duty to find a bride for yourself. After all, you ARE of age." Hiashi said, biting back a smirk and sipped his tea.

Neji growled and left immediately.

'Who does he think he is! He is not my Father! Even so, Father wouldn't want me to marry.'

"Oh and Neji, your father left you a will to get married at seventeen!" Hiashi called out.

Said boy's frown turned into a dark scowl. He jumped onto the roof and headed towards the Hokage's tower.

-

_Marriage_...

Halfway there, Neji paused and stared at the shop's window.

'**DAYS OF OUR RIDDLES', SPECIAL EDITION :** **RIDDLE YOURSELF AND YOUR FRIEND THIS!**

He blinked. It was the newest edition of 'Days Of Our Riddles!' He jumped off the roof and sped towards the store. There was only one book on 'Days of Our Riddles' left!

_Almost_...

He was about to reached it when a feminine hand reached out to take the LAST Riddle book.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

He grabbed his head, horrified, his eyes blazed, nose literally breathing out smoke, ears emitting fumes, he roared-

Now wait, let's not get Neji _too_ OOC now shall we?

Neji glared at the hand, and slowly let his eyes trail up to the person who dared take HIS Riddle book! Green eyes and pink hair...

"Neji."

"Sakura." He scowled at her smile and amusement in her eyes. He noted that he called her by her first name. It was a few weeks after that 'incident' where they bumped into each other.

"You like riddles Neji? I'd never thought you were one to come into such a shop." He was caught slightly off guard. Was he that obvious in showing his interest? He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I like romance novels and am a hopeless romantic, secretly staring at Naruto with lust, so that's why I'm in a bookstore." Neji sarcastically replied. The amusement in Sakura's eyes intensified. "I'll be sure to tell him that then, Neji."

He replied by giving her a death glare.

She sighed. "You can have it. I'll borrow it from Naruto."

"What? Even Naruto has it?" He asked, slightly surprised. She nodded with her bubblegum-coloured hair swaying at her action. Sakura held out the book to him. Neji stared at it, he took it, 'accidentally' brushing onto her hand. He flushed slightly, noting how soft her hand was.

The girl of his thoughts waved a goodbye, leaving the bookstore, heading no doubt to her mentor's tower.

'It's amazing how we will meet again later Sakura.' He mused, remembering why he wanted to go to the Hokage's tower for. Not to mention the objective he had in his mind before, until _she_ came along, making him forget about it momentarily.

-

"I've come to make a proposal."

"And that is?" Inquired the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

"I have come to ask for the hand of your apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade's eyes turned serious. When a Hyuuga states anything, it was certainly meaning that it was no joke. What's more, a Hyuuga gets what they want.

"Why." The Hokage asked, stating with an edge that sounded not like a question at all and daring the Hyuuga prodigy before her to answer.

"She is interesting."

"That's it? Interesting? She is not an object, Hyuuga. Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"She has all the qualities I am looking for. However, for her to get married, there must be a test."

"A test?"

"Aa. A test on either intelligence or strength. I am quite sure she takes after you with all her strength she has proven, thus, I shall be asking her a riddle..." Tsunade nodded her head for him to continue.

"If she fails, she will have to marry me. If she does not, she will not have to. After all, men in my family are raised to be dominant and leaders above all of the opposite sex."

"What a sexist clan..." The Hokage muttered rolling her eyes.

"I may allow this to go through, BUT, should she be hurt, I will not hesitate to kill you Hyuuga. Besides, you should ask Sakura about this, though, I doubt she will give up the riddle you have set for her. She is afterall, as you said, taking after me. A challenge is something she will never give up. May I ask what this riddle is that you would wish to ask of her?"

He opened his pocket and took out a book to show it to the Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes lighted up.

"Hmmm. 'Days Of Our Riddles'? I'd never thought you'd be one to read such stuff."

"Hn. It just so happens that I ran into Sakura earlier today. She is going to borrow the book from Naruto sometime soon. I need a distraction where she'll never get hold of the book, for I will ask her a riddle from this."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissing him.

"I can take care of that."

Neji smirked and bowed before leaving.

-

It's short. Sorry. But I got to go now.

Hopefully you'll all like it. I'm grinning at I typed the chapter out. HAHA.

Read & Review please!


End file.
